I Don't Think That They'd Understand
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Mystery couple one-shot. Inspired by Goo Goo Doll's "Iris". Not a song fic though. R&R!


Author's Note: Short one-shot with a mystery couple. The song of inspiration is "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls. I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or the band or the song. Done in one POV...Here we go...  
  
The way she walked. The way she talked. Everything she did make me weak in the knees. I wanted to go over there and touch her. Just one touch would make my day. It would make my week. Hell, it would make my life. She wasn't who she was on TV. Backstage, she was such a sweetheart to everybody. Even the women she was fueding with. Why does it have to be like this? Why do I have to watch her from the corner, with her back turned to me? I'm so stupid sometimes. I can't even go up to the woman I like and talk to her. I'm supposed to be a tough guy. I'm supposed to be smooth. And now I'm a chickenshit. My heart felt like it was beating thousands of beats per minute whenever she came near me. I slowly walked out of my corner, watching her out of the corner of my eye. I watched as she chatted with Victoria, discussing the latest songs or something like that. I couldn't hear her words that well, but I could hear her beautiful voice. The voice that made me want to melt. Before I could melt, I was approached by Shawn Michaels. "Hey Shawn." I greeted.  
  
"Hey man. How's it going?" The veteran asked.   
  
"Nothing much. You?" I answered, my eye still on *her* as she laughed. Her smile was beautiful when she laughed. Her laugh was sensational.  
  
"Not a lot. Hey, have you seen Hunter?" Shawn Michaels asked. I shook my head, not really paying attention to the Heartbreak Kid.  
  
"Nope. I haven't seen him all day."  
  
"Okay. I've got to go look for him. I'll see you around."   
  
"Bye Shawn." I said to him, waving. Shawn waved back and disappeared down the corridor. I walked around the backstage area, my mind set only on *her*. She dominated my thoughts most of the time, sometimes I would be so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the plane we were on had just landed, or I had just walked into a glass sliding door or something.  
  
I looked at the clock on the wall while I was wandering around one of the hallways. It was almost ten o'clock and the show was wrapping up. I headed over to my locker room and grabbed my bag. I was already changed, so I headed out. As I was walking out, I bumped into her. I'm a pretty big guy, and she's a pretty small girl so I ended up knocking her over. "Oh shit! Sorry about that!" I quickly apologized, dropping my bag on the floor. I extended my hand, in which she took and I pulled her up. She smiled at me as she brushed herself off.  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." She told me. Her voice got to me and I was ready to run out of the arena and cheer.  
  
"No, no. It's my fault. Are you heading out?" I asked. Maybe I would have the courage to talk to her more. She nodded. "How about if I walk you to your car? I mean, it's the least I can do since I practically knocked you over." I suggested. She gave me that warm smile again.  
  
"Thanks. I'll just pick up the stuff that fell out of my bag." She said to me. I looked down on the floor. Sure thing, her duffel bag was on the floor and clothes, along with shampoo, conditioner and make-up had fallen out. They were scattered all over the hall. She bent down and scrambled to pick up her items. I picked up the bottle of shampoo that was nearest my foot. As I went for it, she went for it too. We bumped heads. I handed her the bottle and held my hand to my head. She took the bottle and did the same.  
  
"Sorry about that. I keep on hurting you." I apologized, as she laughed.   
  
"That's okay. Is your head okay?" She asked me. I nodded as she zipped up the duffel bag and we headed out the doors of the arena. Once we stepped out, I could see that she was getting cold. She instantly began rubbing her arms. I stopped, dropped my bag to the cement ground and took off my jacket. She was standing there, scanning the parking lot for her car. She didn't notice as I placed my black jacket over her shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't cold?" She asked, looking up at me. I shook my head and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sure. You look like you need it more." I told her. Her face lit up with a smile. I picked my bag up again and she led me over to her car. She opened the trunk and I put the bag in. After she closed it, she turned around and began handing me the jacket. I took it and then froze. It was now or never.  
  
"I think I love you." I told her, as her eyes went wide.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked, making sure that she had heard me right.  
  
"I think I love you." I repeated.  
  
"You don't know me..." She began to say. I stopped her.  
  
"I know. I never knew that you could love someone you didn't know until I met you for the first time. It was love at first sight." I explained to her. She began biting her lip.  
  
"Well, if you're telling me this then I better tell you. I think I love you too. I didn't tell anybody, not even my closest friends because I don't think that they'd understand. You were always the smooth one and I was just..." She was unable to finish her sentence.  
  
"You were just beautiful. And you still are. I didn't tell anyone this either, for the same reason. My friends wouldn't understand. I love you, Molly Holly." I finally said. I got it out of my system. Her lips curled up into a smile.  
  
"I love you too, Randy Orton." She replied, her soft, but cold hands cupping my face. She brought me into her and we kissed. The jacket was inbetween us and her hands were cold, but I could handle it for, this was the woman I loved.  
  
Author's Note: Surprised? SURPRISE! Muahahahaha...now go be nice and review! 


End file.
